plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Reinforce-mint
Reinforce-mint |unlocked = Spending 100 mints |flavor text = Reinforce-mint isn't scowling. He's just workshopping defense strategies, doing what he can to support the team. Maybe he's scowling just a little bit. Fine. }} Reinforce-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, he will knock all zombies backward. He can also boost Reinforce-mint Family plants by activating their Plant Food abilities, increasing the effect of their abilities, whilst also boosting their toughness, damage and more whilst he is on the lawn. Reinforce-mint Family plants include: *Aloe *Chard Guard *Endurian *Holly Barrier *Infi-nut *Wall-nut *Pea-nut *Primal Wall-nut *Sweet Potato *Tall-nut Like other Power Mints, he cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 8 seconds, Reinforce-mint will disappear. Reinforce-mint can be obtained with 100 mints in the Store when he is available. Origins Reinforce-mint's name is a portmanteau of the words "reinforcement," referring to his ability to boost defensive plants, and "mint," the real-life plant he is based on. Almanac entry Upgrades Level upgrades Strategies Reinforce-mint is best used when you have a lot of zombies on the board, and you have a decent amount of Reinforce-mint family plants on the board. The Reinforce-mint does best when used in conjunction with the Pea-nut, as the peanut is one of the only Reinforce-mint family plants to attack as well as defend, the other being Endurian. However, Pea-nut is the only plant in the family to attack long range. Using a Reinforce-mint when you have a column full of Pea-nuts will effectively wipe the board, and will nearly take down a stronger zombie such as a Gargantuar. Planting Blover, then immediately planting Reinforce-mint will wipe out all zombies on the lawn at the time. However, zombies that have not yet stepped on the lawn will not be knocked back and therefore not killed by Blover. Having Chard Guards right at the front of the lawn help, as when their Plant Food effect is activated they will throw all zombies in front into the air, as well as have all their leaves restored. If this is timed correctly with Blover, all zombies on the board could be blown away. Transversely, using Reinforce-mint with Holly Barrier's barrier combined with Blover will insta-kill all zombies in a 3x3 area, wiping them off the board and will completely restore all of the barriers that have been previously used. Doing this though requires proper timing, for as soon as the barrier is launched blover must be planted immediately afterwards. Any zombies that have not stepped on the lawn will not receive knockback, therefore those zombies will not be killed by the combo. Reinforce-mint, Blover and Chard Guard make a powerful combo in Battlez, as the zombies there are extremely tough, making them difficult to kill with damage-inflicting plants like Peashooter. Blover will instantly kill all zombies in the air, regardless of toughness, and Reinforce-mint will heal Chard Guard at suitable intervals during the match. Holly Barrier can also be paired with Blover in Battlez, which has great utilization in taking out high toughness zombies instantaneously. Gallery Reinforced-mint_Seed.png|Seed packet Reinforcement.jpg|Seed packet without sun cost Reinforced-mint Appearing.png|Appearing Reinforced-mint Ability.png|Reinforce-mint push zombies back Reinforced-mint Ability2.png|Activating boost Reinforced-mint Ability3.png|Boosting Reinforce-mint Family plants Reinforced-mint Disappearing.png|Disappearing ATLASES PLANTREINFORCEMINT 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets ReinforceMintStore.jpg|Reinforce-mint and his seed packets in the store PurchasedReinforceMint.jpg|Purchased ReinformMintAd.jpg|Reinforce-mint in a advertisement Reinforce-Mint Gold Tile.jpg|Reinforce-mint on a Gold Tile Reinforce-Mint HD.png|HD Reinforce-mint reinforemintaffect.png|Reinforce-mint family plants glow while he is on the board, after the 6.8.1 update Reinforce-mint EZ Card.png|Reinforce-mint's Endless Zone card Reinforce-mint familyicon.png|Reinforce-mint family's icon Trivia *Reinforce-mint is misspelt regularly throughout the game. This is a list of how and where they are misspelt: **In its Almanac entry, it is misspelt as Reinforcemint, without the dash, even though the same entry also spells its name correctly, twice. **In the store, its piñata spells its name as Re-inforcement. The offer for Reinforce-mint, however, is spelt correctly. **At the news tab, the name is spelt Reinforce-ment. The name, like the Almanac entry, is also mentioned again with the correct spelling twice in the same paragraph. *Prior to the 6.8.1 update, Reinforce-mint family plants did not glow while Reinforce-mint was on the board. The screen also did not flash when Reinforce-mint is planted. * He is the second Power Mint to be featured in Plants vs. Zombies 2. See also *Defensive plants *Power Mints *Fila-mint *Bombard-mint *Arma-mint *Contain-mint ru:Усиливающая мята Category:Power Mints Category:Premium plants Category:Reinforce-mint Family plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun